


more of this content pleas

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief alcohol ment, ok when i try to tag this as 'stimming' all i get suggested are stimulation kinks, this is just stimming. kid-friendly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: I Needed Some Cute Comforting Stuff And I Shall Bestow It Upon All Of You





	

Jeremy looked over from the cupboard as he heard Matt shuffle up to him.  “Hey, man!”  He held up the bottle he was pulling down from the shelf with a smile.  “Great timing.”

 

“Oh.”  Matt lightly pushed it the other way.  “Not… not tonight.”

 

Putting the bottle back, Jeremy looked up at Matt’s tired face.  “What’s up?”

 

He’d opened his mouth to say something, but went for slouching over Jeremy instead.  “Hhhhhhh.”

 

Jeremy smiled wider and gave Matt’s arm a light pat.  “We could bring out the weighted blanket and play something instead?”

 

He straightened back up a little and started on his way to the living room.  “Let’s build weird stuff.”

 

Matt huddled into one corner of the couch and started setting up a new Minecraft world while Jeremy carried the blanket out of their room.  He looked away from it as Jeremy offered it to him.  “Is it a good cuddle day?”

 

“Very.”  After a bit of moving around, Matt ended up nestled against Jeremy’s chest, the blanket on top of them both.  “You wanna use a world seed?”

 

“Think you can fit ‘Jeremy is the best boyfriend ever’ in there?”  He watched as “jeremy sucks” was typed on the screen instead.  “That works too.”

 

They built a tiny house in a forest to start with, throwing little jokes back and forth as they went.  “I think I’ll build you first.”

 

“Aww.”  Jeremy watched as Matt filled his inventory entirely with dirt blocks.  “Hey, wait a minute.”

 

Matt laughed and pointed a finger at Jeremy’s chest right by his face.  “I gotta- I need to make sure I’ve got enough for all this hair.”  Soon, he was distracted from his mean jokes by Jeremy’s necklace, turning it around in his fingers, watching the light glint off of it.

 

Jeremy watched this with a soft expression, giving no indication that he was taking this as an opportunity to fling invisibility potions at Matt’s character.


End file.
